


Gooey Goodness

by Dearland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Spock, F/M, Female Character of Color, Humor, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearland/pseuds/Dearland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock, Uhura and a box of decadent chocolates, it is going to be a very interesting Valentine's night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gooey Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek and all associated characters are not mine.
> 
> This was actually written around the same time as my other Valentine's Day fic. Hope you enjoy. XOXO

Sweet milk chocolate melted across his tongue only to be followed by a burst of rich decadent brandy.  Spock savoured each luscious flavour as it caressed his palette.  His eyes drifted close and he reached into the box that rested beside him atop the bed.  He plucked a second heart-shaped piece of ambrosia and deposited it into his mouth.

 

When Nyota had entered his quarters with the box, he had been apprehensive.  Spock was well aware that chocolate was an intoxicant for Vulcans.  But his mind had been put at ease after he realised that the confection was seventy percent milk, sugar and brandy.  He could indulge in Nyota’s Valentine present.  Besides, the way she had batted her lashes and smiled at him, how could he refuse?

 

“Maybe you should leave some for later.”

 

Spock’s eyes snapped open as Nyota’s voice penetrated the hazy bliss that had wrapped around his mind.  He glanced at the box.  It was half empty. Fascinating.  He had devoured ten pieces of gooey goodness. 

 

 _Gooey Goodness_?

 

Was he intoxicated?  He frowned and concentrated, checking his internal biorhythms.  Everything appeared normal. 

 

He reached for another chocolate heart.  Much to his consternation, he found that the box had been moved.

 

“Nyota...”  Spock raised a brow.  He desperately wanted another piece of chocolate.

 

“You’re going to be sick.”

 

“But Nyooota,” he whined.  Wait what?  He was Spock son of Sarek; he did not whine! 

 

Nyota gasped and then peered closely at him.  “Oh. My. God.  Are you drunk?”

 

Spock was a bit confused, not to mention annoyed.  Did she really have to screech so loudly?  Moreover, where were _his_ chocolates? 

 

She began to laugh, huge, belly splitting laughs.  Spock felt thoroughly insulted.  He narrowed his eyes and reached deep within to find the appropriate words required for a lecture, except none came to him.  Odd.  Perhaps he needed a second round of meditation tonight.  Better yet, more of those sweet, succulent treats should do the trick.  He was certain in this most logical of assessments.

 

“Please hand over the box, Cadet.”  See, his voice was calm, clear and precise.  He was not inebriated. 

 

He chose to ignore the amount of effort it took to sound like his normal self.

 

“No.”

 

They stared at each other in a battle of wills over who would claim the heavenly confections.  That is, until Spock noticed Nyota’s skin was reminiscent of the delicious hearts.  His gaze left her face and drifted down her long gorgeous neck, toward breasts encased in red lace.

 

Blood rushed to his groin in a pleasurable ache.  If he could not have the box, then why not have Nyota?  She was just as tasty.  And those sinful noises she made while he feasted on her were pleasing to his ego. 

 

Spock smiled.  A wide, wicked smile that made clear his intentions and he heard Nyota gasp for the second time within minutes.  Oh yes, he would trace his tongue across every inch of her delectable body, until he reached her sweetest spot.  After she had cried his name a few times, he would join with her.  No, that sounded wrong.  Rather he would _fuck_ her.  Yes, that was the proper word. 

 

“Spock, are you ill?”  Nyota asked.  Her eyes were wide with concern.  “Have I made you sick?  You’re not acting normal.”

 

“On the contrary, I feel wonderful.”  He really did feel fantastic.  He felt as if he could conquer any obstacle.  He would make Nyota reach her peak until she was too tired to stop his consumption of the remaining chocolates.  Another thought coalesced and he smiled even wider.  What if he painted her skin with the sticky delights and then licked her clean?

 

“Uhmm...I’m going to call my friend, Cadet McCoy.  He’s a doctor, and he’s discreet.”

 

Nyota made to leave the bed, which did not please Spock.  He reached for her and dragged her to his side. 

 

“Spock, honey, I don’t think—”

 

It suddenly dawned on Spock that Nyota could be chatty at times.  To prevent further talking, he crushed his lips to hers in an urgent kiss.  He almost swooned when the taste of her combined with the remnants of the chocolate he had eaten.  He could only imagine the explosions of flavour, he would experience before the night ended. 


End file.
